Nightmare Squad
by brina968
Summary: Six people thrown together to fight a common enemy. This is the Nightmare Squad, a group used to save humanity from the evil part of the supernatural. But, one team member starts to suffer from a curse that will kill him and destroy the world. the chapters will have cases and main plot mixed in. Human names only.(Paused due to Tech Issues)
1. list of characters

Here is all the characters in this story. I will use the human names in the story.. Some of the characters have one bad and one good pairing, the bad is onesided.

**List of Characters & Powers**

**GOOD SIDE**

**Leader:**_ Japan/Kiku, 300_ – Kitsune (foxfire, changes form from half-fox to full fox, long life). Main pairing is with Yao.

_Canada/Matthew, 17_ – Nature (Talk to animals, change into different animal forms, connected to every plant and animal, Plant/Earth control). He is known as the all-cub/kit/pup to the animals. Main pairings are with Lars and Vlad.

(AN: I will tell you a surprise about Matthew in a later chapter.)

_Kumajiro/Kuma, 1 _– Pet bear of Matthew and always calls Matt Brother. Vlad is the only other person, besides Matthew, that can go near him without getting bit.

_England/Arthur, 18 _– Divine Powers (Angel wings, Blessings, light powers, exorcisms). Main pairings are with Francis and Lukas.

_China/Yao, 100_ – Dragonborn (Changes into a dragon, fire breath, long life) and Chinese exorcist (Charms, Blessings, Exorcisms). Main pairings are with Ivan and Kiku.

_S. Italy/Romano/Lovino, 16_ – Healing (curse removal (except death curses), Shields, heal others). Main pairing is with Antonio.

_Romania/Vlad, 18 _ - Arcane Powers (Shadows, Curses) and Vampire(Blood Rage/Lust, Super Speed, Super Strength, weak(not dies) when in sunlight, Night Vision). Main pairing is with Matthew.

_Norway/Lukas, 19 _– Elemental (Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Lighting). Main pairing is with Arthur.

**EVIL SIDE**

**Leader: **_Russia/Ivan, 25 _– Winter (Ice, Snow, Water). Main pairing is with Yao.

_Netherlands/Lars, 20_ – Necromancy (raises/control the dead, death curses, decay). Main pairings is with Matthew.

_France/ Francis, 21 _– Mind control, Plants(Roses), and Love(creates Aphrodisiacs). Main pairings is with Arthur and Antonio.

_America/Alfred, 18 _– Energy shots (can shoot energy bullets out of a small gun) and Cancel out Magic/Magic Drain. No main pairings.

(AN: You will learn some thing surprising about Alfred later in, like, chapter three of the plot.)

**Neutral**

_Spain/Antonio, 21 _– Visions (sees Future at random times). Main pairings are with Francis and Lovino. He is known for getting kidnapped by the evil side.

Me: HOLY FUCK! This story will have so many characters and pairings. I hope that people will like some of the human names that I picked.

Canada: Will I-

Me:-Yes.

Canada: FUCK YOU. *Leaves*

Me: I guess I have to drink all the maple syrup by myself.

*runs back* Canada: Maple! Where?

Me: here *throws maple bottle* I need you here next chapter to say the warnings and the disclaimer.

*nods head* Canada: okay.

Me & Canada: See you soon readers.


	2. prologue

*Edited 03/26/2014 – changed Matthew's eye color, fixed some grammer*

Me: Welcome to my newest creation.

Canada: You sound like an evil scientist.

Me: *evil smile* this was created by 12 energy drinks, watching ghost hunt at 2 in the morning, and my own imagination.

Canada: Now I am terrified of my life.

Me: *throws maple syrup bottle* just say the words.

Canada: Brina doesn't own Hetalia and don't read this if you don't like gore, yaoi, or any dark themes.

"Human Talk"

'Animal Talk'

Prologue

Place: Northern Canada

Date: June 30, 2013

My name is Matthew Williams; I live in a village on the edge between a dark forest and some snowy mountains. I had an older brother but he left the village last year after he got his gift. Everyone, when they turn 17, they go into the mountains to learn about the gifts that our ancestors give each of us.

I started to get ready of my journey, because I was turning 17 the next day. My father helped me.

"If only your mother could see you tomorrow, she would be so happy that little boy is now all grown up," he told me.

Those words just made me feel so sad. My mother passed away shortly after giving birth to me. Everyone told me that I look so much like her with my blue eyes and wavy hair. (AN: I know he normally has violet eyes, but I changed it up for the story later on.)

Date: July 1, 2013

The next day, something out of horror stories came out of the forest nearby my house. It was a large group of undead creatures with a man wearing a dark cloak controlling them. My father gave me my pack and started to make me go up the mountain.

"Matthew, you need to go hide."

"But dad? What about everyone else?"

"I'll help them, just go!"

I nodded my head and started to run towards the mountain. I could hear the screams from the village following me. I started to hear a strange noise behind me, so I turned around and saw three zombies chasing me. I kept on running until I saw a cave up ahead, so I ran to it and collapsed outside of the cave entrance.

When I woke up, I was in for a shock. I was in a den of polar bears, to be exact, a mother bear and her cubs were curled around me. I felt something wet dripping on my neck and I flinched. I looked down and saw that it was the smallest cub licking my neck. It was scary at first, because I thought it was going to bite, but then it started to tickle and I couldn't stop laughing. I felt something move behind me, and I saw the mother bear lick the little cub's head and turn towards me.

'Welcome all-cub,' the bear said to me.

I couldn't stop blinking when I heard the words she said.

"How are you talking to me?"

'Because you are the all-cub and you are part of every one in the animal kingdom.'

So that must be my gift, I thought.

'Food! Hungry!' the little cub on my chest said.

I could feel her move out from behind me as she got up. I started to pet the bear's head as she left.

"What your name?"

'Kumajiro, who are you?'

"My name is Matthew."

'Oh, where is the food?'

"Your mother is getting it. Can you wake the other cubs up?"

'Okay brother.'

To a surprise I got used to talking to the bears. While I was helping wake the other cubs up, I heard a loud bear roar outside the cave entrance along with some loud groaning. Before I had a chance to go look outside, I got grabbed by an undead creature.

"Stay in the cave!" I yelled out to the cubs as I was dragged out.

I saw another undead holding down the mother bear.

'Get away from him!' she roared out as I was thrown on the ground at the man's feet.

Right as the man leaned down to grab me; the she bear broke out of the undead's hold and rammed him away from me. I felt blood hit me, which caused me to look up to see the she bear stabbed in the chest from an undead's arm.

"NO!" I screamed and the plants, all round me, came to life to attack the undead.

I got up and ran to the cave, but before I had a chance, the man grabbed me and started to pull me away. The trees started to throw nuts at him.

"Kill anything that is inside the cave." He said.

At the words, I started to hit him as the plants increased the attacks on him. He stopped pulling me and grabbed me by the neck.

"Call off the attack or the whole area dies," he said as he started to choke me.

Suddenly, a bright light covered the whole area and the undead started to burn away. A guy with bushy eyebrows and white feathered wings came down from above.

"Put the boy down, Lars," he said as he touched the ground.

"No, he will be mine!" Lars said as, still choking me, he pulled me closer.

Lars started to mumble some strange words and I started to feel an unbearable burning pain in my chest.

"This curse will kill you in two years, and the pain will grow until you die from it. You can find me if you want it gone," he said to me, then he threw me on the ground and disappeared.

"Damn that Lars," the winged man said as he got on his knees (AN: Not like that you dirty pervs.) in front of me.

He helped me up because I was too weak.

"Can you please take me to the cave?"

"Sure Poppet."

I wish that I didn't ask that when I saw the blood and body parts on the walls in the cave. A white ball came out of a corner and collided with my chest, which knocked me down.

'Brother! You're safe.'

I saw it was the little bear, Kumajiro; and I started hugging him out of joy. I got up slowly as I saw Arthur pull something from behind a rock. It was my pack and somehow it managed to escape damage.

"I thought this looked important to you." He said to me and I realized that I didn't know his name.

"Thank you," I said as I took the pack away from him, "by the way, my name is Matthew and this is Kuma."

"The name's Arthur."

"The pleasure to meet you," then I looked towards the direction of my village, "can we go check on my village?"

"Sure," Arthur said as he started walking.

I could hear the rocks fall down to cover the cave. As I walked by the she bear's body, the earth pulled the body down.

The whole village was covered in blood and body parts, and there was no stoppage of it as we walked down toward my house. In the town square, my father was there with his innards pouring out. Tears were falling down my face as I went inside my house. I grabbed the few belongings I had and went back outside.

"If you want, you can come live with me," Arthur told me as he tucked in his wings.

"Sure."

"Okay, can you stay here while I get the car?"

He then walked away, it took a few seconds and he pulled up in a 1968 black mustang

* Time Skip *

Place: Somewhere in the middle of nowhere, USA

Date: July 6, 2013

On the whole drive to his house, I felt the burning pain get a little stronger in my chest. I learned that Arthur is part of a supernatural group that helps protect people from the supernatural. I was told that I can learn more about my powers there.

When we started to drive around a mountain edge, I thought that this place has to be in the middle of nowhere. But, when I saw the house, I felt like I was in a horror story (AN: he kinda is in one.), it was a tall, dark house that looked like it would be haunted. It had some windows boarded up, and there was a large rusted gate with two stone gargoyles on each side. Arthur stopped his car in front of the gate and turned towards me.

"This place is used as a safe haven for anyone with supernatural connections to come," he said as he got out of the car and walked up to the gargoyle post on the left side.

I got out and followed him as he moved a brick to show a security system.

"Never judge a book by its cover, you will learn that very easily here," he said as he pushed a button.

"Who-is-it?" the computer asked.

"Arthur and two rescued."

"Pass-word?"

"Let me in or I'll fry you."

"Access-granted," it said as the gate opened up.

"That is a strange password," I told him.

He just shrugged.

"When Yao was setting up the security, someone locked him out of the gate. It was recording when he was yelling out at them to open the gate. So we kept it as the password."

I just nodded my head as we got back into the car. The gate closed after we drove through it. He pulled up into a driveway with other cars, all different types and makes. We got out and I followed him to the front door. He pulled out a key and opened the door.

"Welcome to your new home, Matthew."

'Food!'

Me: I hope all you readers like this story.

Canada: You are crazy.

Me: Only those that are truly insane will deny it.

Canada: Are you denying it?

Me: That is for me to know and for you to find out.

Canada: ….

Me: Please read and review!

Next Chapter preview: Matthew goes to train and learns more about his powers. You get to meet the whole nightmare squad.


	3. Chapter 1

Me: Welcome back to Nightmare squad. Matthew, please say the lovely words.

Canada: Brina doesn't own any of Hetalia and don't read this if you don't like cussing, gore or yaoi-

Me: -or Fluffiness.

Canada: as I was saying, please read and review.

Me: All reviewers will get hugs from the soft and fluffy Kuma.

"Normal Talking"

'Animal Talking'

Chapter One

- A week later -

The person that owns this house is so nice. I get my own room with its own large bathroom and walk-in closet. They even got a bed for Kuma, and a bowl set out for him during meals. Beside me and Kuma, there are six other people living in this large house. I was told that today was the last training before I could join them on the job.

"Matt! Wake up! Time to train!" Someone said while they poked at my face.

I was about to hit them, but Kuma beat me to the punch or should I say bite.

"Ow! You bastard of a bear! Fuck! Get off of my leg, you fucking bastard!"

With that amount of cussing, I guess they sent Lovino to wake me up.

"Kuma, come here," I said as I sat up from the bed.

Kuma came to me carrying a piece of fabric in his mouth.

"Damn, that motherfucking hurt! I have to waste some fucking energy to fix what your fucking bear did."

"Kuma, go say sorry."

'Bu-'

"No buts."

'Okay brother,' Kuma said as he went over to Lovino and started to lick his hand.

"Sorry about that," I said to Lovino.

"That is okay, everyone's a bear in the morning, including bears."

The strange thing about Lovino is that even though he has a bad mouth, he can say nice things… when he feels like it.

"What time is it?"

"Four am."

"Okay, can you leave the room so I could go change?"

"Sure, but I'm taking the bear with me. They told me that he is needed for your training today."

I noticed that Kuma was still licking his hand, and that there was light fish smell in the air.

"Just to warn you Kuma might bite your hand because you have anchovy bits on your hand," when I was done talking, Kuma had Lovino's hand in a death grip and he was still licking the hand.

Lovino walked out of the room; while, one-handedly, trying to get kuma to let go. I quickly got dressed so I could help Lovino out. But, when I opened the door I didn't see Lovino or Kuma anywhere. I noticed a piece of paper on the ground.

Matt,

Your training is at the eastern edge of the forest. You might want to hurry, kuma is very hungry.

-Lovino

I reached the forest edge, and I saw everyone sitting in front of the forest. Kiku got up and walked over to me.

"Matthew, I want you to use you connection with Kuma, to find him in this forest. There are wild animals in this forest, so be careful."

I nodded my head, and ran into the forest.

'Brother! Where are you? I can't see you!' I heard kuma yell out.

I started to move all the branches away from me, and I saw a clear view of Kuma tied to a tree. Then, I saw a feral wolf coming out of the shadows behind Kuma. I was mad and for a second all I saw was white then I started to run on all fours.

'Yes, a free meal,' the wolf said as he got closer to kuma.

'Help!'

'Don't you dare!' I growled out as I ran into the wolf headfirst.

I bit the wolf on the neck as it bit me in the leg. I barely saw the claws as I raked it's stomach. It bit me in the neck as I ripped into his chest. It fell dead onto me, then I pushed it off and went over to Kuma. He started to sniff me.

'It smells like you brother, but you look different.'

I looked down and almost had a heart attack. Instead of hands and feet, I had large white paws.

'Brother, can you help me?' kuma asked while pulling on the rope.

I went and bit it off of him. Kuma climbed onto my back and I started to walk back. The world looked so different; I could smell everything so clearly. I knew that I was getting close to the group because I could hear them. When we got to the edge of the forest, I saw that everyone was waiting for me and Kuma.

"How many polar bears must follow Matt around?" Arthur asked as I walked up with kuma.

'Hi, Kiku-san,' kuma said to Kiku.

"Hello Kuma, have you seen Matthew?" Kiku ask him.

'I'm right here,' I told Kiku.

It was really funny to see the calm Kiku look surprised.

"Kiku, what's wrong?" Lukas asked.

"The larger bear is Matthew."

"What the Fuck?!","Bloody Hell!","What the fucking hell?!","Strange," They all said as they stared at me.

'Kiku, can you tell them to stop staring, please.'

"Matthew, do you know how to change back?"

I shook my head.

"Don't worry, matthew," Kiku said as he walked away, "now that the training is over, it is time to make breakfast."

We all followed him back to the house.

I went back to my room, with kuma, because I was starting to feel sleepy. I climbed into my bed and then Kuma jumped in next to me. We both knocked out.

-Vlad's Pov-

When the food was done, I noticed that matt and kuma were missing, so I went to Arthur.

"Hey, have you seen Matt?"

"Yeah, I saw him go to his room a half hour ago."

"Thanks."

I went to his room and saw the door slightly open. I knocked on the door frame.

"Mattie, breakfast is ready."

I started to blush when I walked in. Matt had his arm on kuma, teddy bear style, and he was on his side in his human form while naked. I got a nosebleed from all his muscles that he always hid. I went in his drawers (AN: the furenture kind) and pulled out a set of drawers (AN: the underwear kind) and pajama pants.

He was turned in a way that had his legs slightly opened. I crossed my fingers hoped he was a deep sleeper, and it turns out he was. After I got him dressed, I put the cover over the two of them and walked out of the room.

Everyone was already eating.

"Did you find him?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, he is knocked out and is back to human."

"He must have used up all his energy from using his powers," Kiku said as I started to eat.

-Back to Matthew's POV-

I woke up to the smell of freshly baked pizza. The first I noticed was that I was under covers, and then I saw I was human again.

'Hungry,' Kuma said as he woke up.

I got up and carried Kuma to the dining room. Everyone was already eating their personal pizza.

"Matt! You just in time for lunch!" Arthur said as I sat down.

Kiku cleared his throat as I grabbed two pizzas.

"Now that everyone is here, we can discuss the next job."

* * *

><p>Me: DUN DUN DUN!<p>

Canada: *hits author upside the head*

Me: Fucking eh!

Canada: *pulls out hockey stick* Readers please review or I beat up Brina.

Me: *runs out of room* YOU CAN'T BEAT ME UP THE READERS LOVE MY TWISTED AND DARK STORIES!

Canada: *runs after*

Me: Fuck! He's in hockey mode! SAVE ME READERS!

Next Chapter preview: The group, minus Kiku and Kuma, go to Gale estate to deal with Matthew's first case. They will fully learn about all the case details, next chapter.


	4. Chapter 2 1

Me: I'm alive! Thank you readers and sorry for the long wait. Each case will be multiple chapters long just to warn you about any cliffhangers.

Matthew: Are you planning on being mean to the readers?

Me: Do you want me to be evil to you this chapter?

Matthew: No.

Me: Exactly, Now be a good boy and say the warnings.

Matthew: I better be getting some good maple for this. Brina doesn't own Hetalia or any of the characters. She only owns her crazy mind. Don't read this if you don't like yaoi, gore, or other scary stuff.

Me: Now, you all be good readers and review after reading this. As a joke I will be have Horror Movie Rules before every case chapter.

Chapter 2.1

(#1 – Trust in your Instincts)

"Everyone in this group will be going to the Gale estate in northern Kansas. They are having a problem of their daughters getting possessed, mysterious accidents, animals are afraid to go near a room, and a room that always smells like fresh blood. They believe that it is either a ghost or a demon is haunting them. Everything you'll need is already in the van," Kiku told us before we left.

That is how the six of us got into the van and went to my first job. Lukas was the one to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Gale.

"Please sirs, you have to help us, today our eldest, Dorothy been possessed by this thing," Mrs. Gale begged.

"Don't worry, we will do everything in our power to help your family," Lukas turned towards us, "Yao, Arthur, go help their daughter."

Mrs. Gale took the two of them into another room.

"Now Mr. Gale, can you tell us the full story?" Lukas asked.

"Well, we moved here last month and our daughters didn't want to do the move in the first place. They didn't talk to us until a week after the accidents started. They came crying to us, begging for forgiveness for the wrong they did. They told us that they found a strange book in our library; we were surprised because that door was always locked and we didn't have a key for it. They told us that there was a page about revenge in that book and that they read it. Shortly after that, they said that was when the attacks started to happen every day. Every week, one of our daughters gets possessed and tries to drag someone to the room. We always managed to stop them before but each time they get more and more powerful and when we get them back, they say that they need to pay the price."

"Has anyone ever tried to look in that room?"

"No, everyone is too scared after what happened to our dog, Toto."

"What happened?"

"He wasn't scared, and went into the room. The next day, the door was covered in fresh blood and his dead body was on the floor in front of it."

Before Lukas could ask any more questions, Yao and Arthur came back with Mrs. Gale and a young girl around my age. The girl went over and hugged Mr. Gale.

"Mr. Gale, is it okay for you and your family members leave the house for tonight, I don't want any of you to get hurt. We will inform you when we are done."

"Sure, the room is the last down the east hall," Mr. Gale said as he started to write something down, "this is my cell number, call me when it is gone," then he handed the paper to Lukas.

We let them have a few minutes to pack their stuff for the night. When they left, Lukas turned towards us.

"Remember that we don't know what type of supernatural it is, only that it has the ability to possess people," he said as we started to walk towards the hallway.

When we got near the door, my body would not let me move. I just felt like I was frozen with fear and my mind was telling me that I was in danger. While I was fighting with myself, Vlad walked over to me with a worried look on his face.

"Matt? Are you okay?" he asked as he grabbed my hand.

I started to calm down while he was holding my hand.

"No, my whole body is telling me that the room is bad news, I feel like every fiber in my body doesn't want me to go near it."

Vlad tilted his head while he was thinking.

"It's your instincts telling you what to do. We already know it's dangerous, so don't worry," he said and then he hugged me, "I will always do my best to protect you, even at the cost of my own life."

I blushed at his words as he pulled towards the group that was waiting in front of the door.

"Matthew, are you alright?" Arthur asked

"His Animal instincts were telling not to go into this room," Vlad explained.

As we got ready to open the door, a coppery started to cover everything. I could tell it was coming from the door in front of us.

"Guess that's our cue to enter," Lovino said.

When he opened the door, I had a feeling that all hell was going to break loose.

* * *

><p>Me: Hope you like the wizard of OZ hints.<p>

Matthew: What are you going to do to me next chapter?

Me: You'll see.

Next Chapter Preview: Time to meet the spooky creature causing all the trouble. Two of the characters will fight and one will get hurt.


	5. Chapter 2 2

Me: Sorry for the long wait! Welcome to the Action Chapter! Matthew, please say the words!

Matthew: Why are you hyper?

Me: I just finished rough writing chapter four of this story and I can't wait to type it! So say the words!

Matthew: Brina doesn't own Hetalia and don't read this if you don't like bad magic or gore. Now I have to go calm her down.

Me: I am against the hate of pentagrams, yes, they have been used as a symbol of evil, but they were originally used as a symbol of wisdom and protection for thousands of years…. I just couldn't find a name of a evil symbol I could write without fear of getting cursed.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.2<p>

(Rule #2: What can go wrong will go wrong)

The coppery smell was from the blood dripping from the walls. In the center of the room was a circle with etched in pentagram and strange runes surrounding it. Arthur was the last person to enter the room, and then as he walked in, the door slammed behind him with a click.

"Guess we're locked in until the work is done," Vlad said.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Arthur yelled at him.

"Featherbrain!"

"Bloodsucker!"

"Monster Brows!"

They started to throw insults at each other as they slowly moved closer to pentagram. The only problem was that Vlad still had my wrist in a tight grip and it started to hurt.

"The two of them are under a spell, aru!" Yao said as I was trying to get free.

Lovino quickly went over and knocked their heads together, which knocked them out. I was in the middle of pulling my hand free when he let go, and it caused me to fall back into the circle.

"Matt, are you okay?" Lovino asked as he walked towards the circle.

"Lovino! Step away from the circle!" Lukas yelled out.

That was when I noticed that the copper smell was gone.

"What about Matt?!"

I got up and attempted to get out of the pentagram, but there was an invisible barrier in front of me. I started to freak out and hit the barrier.

"Holy fucking shit! That's a deep ass cut on your arm!"

I looked down and got a small bit dizzy from all the blood. It was a deep gash going from my wrist to my elbow. It started to drip nearby Vlad's nose, which caused him to wake up.

"Damn! Something smells good," he said as he got up and took a deep breath, "with a hint of blood magic."

I had to sit down because I started to feel weak from all the blood loss. That's when I noticed that the circle started to glow as my blood started to fill it.

"Vlad? How can I get out?" I said very weakly.

"Lukas, get Arthur awake," he said as he was getting a little fuzzy to me, "Yao, there will be many dark creatures coming out to defend the circle. I know how to break the spell but it will take a few minutes. Lovino, please pull up a shield to guard me and get ready to heal Matt when it breaks," he looked at me with his beautiful red eyes, "Matt, whatever happens, don't fall asleep."

Vlad started to say strange words and the whole room started to shake as creatures started to come out of the shadows. Yao, started to breathe fire on the mini-demons as Arthur was shining a bright light from his wings. All of a sudden, I felt all the hairs on the back of my neck raise up. My instincts told me not to turn around, so I turned around. It was a six-foot humanoid creature with horns and a tail.

"Vlad! Please hurry up with that spell!" I yelled as it started to walk towards me then it grabbed my arm.

I was paralyzed with fear as it started to lick the blood off. I pulled my arm free as soon as I could move and backed up to the edge of the barrier while praying for them to hurry up.

"You taste good, my dear sacrifice. Your blood is full of sweet life with a hint of death," it said with a dark, evil voice.

I pulled away from it and backed up to the edge of the barrier.

"Get away from him, you foul beast!" Lukas yelled as it bared it fangs and went up to me.

"Revenge always gets what it wants, any way it want," it said right before biting me in the neck.

I heard Lovino yell at Vlad to hurry up as I tried to get the demon to stop. I started to black out from the blood loss as the barrier finally broke down.

"Demon, get back to where you came and leave this place alone!" Vlad said with power in his voice.

It disappeared and it let go of me. In barely a second later, the whole room changed into normal. No pentagram, no demon, and no blood anywhere left in the room; it became a regular library. I fell back because I had no strength left.

"Matt!" Everyone yelled as I finally blacked out.

* Vlad's POV*

When Matt collapsed, I quickly caught him before he hit the ground. I went over to Lovino with Matt in my arms.

"Can you heal him?"

"What kind of healer do you take me for? Of course I can, you stupid dumbass bloodsucking bastard!"

Lovino's hands started to glow, and then he first put them on his neck. After that part was healed, then he started on the still bleeding arm. He then got started on everyone else's wounds.

"I did all the work I could for him, now we just have to wait for his body to do the rest," he turned towards me, "but, you must stay with him just to make sure he's always breathing," Lovino said while healing Lukas.

I saw Arthur kick a book towards Lukas.

"Here's what summoned the demon," he said as Lukas put it into his bag.

After everyone was healed, Yao called the family and we all got into the van to leave. Sadly, Matt was still unconscious.

-The Next Day-

*Back to the classic Matthew's POV*

I woke up feeling very weak and I didn't have the energy to move. I heard the door open, and I looked up as Vlad came out of the bathroom while carrying a wet Kuma.

'I fucking hate bath time, nasty ass water,' Kuma said while trying to get out of Vlad's hold.

"Kuma! Don't use that type of language!" I said as I sat up.

Vlad gave me a stern motherly look.

"Matthew! Go back asleep, you haven't fully recovered yet."

I laid back down and closed my eyes.

"You mister, will apparently have to go see Kiku to learn a bit about good and bad language."

'Fuck off, you bloodsucking bastard,' was the last thing I heard before sleeping.

* * *

><p>Me: That was a crazy fucked up chapter.<p>

Lukas: Understatement.

Matthew:…..you're evil.

Me: Meh, don't care…I am what I am and no one can change me. Just to let the readers know, pay attention to what each demon says….. it plays a key part later on in the story.

ALL: SEE YOU LATER READERS!

Next Chapter preview: Lars's group returns and other crazy stuff. First appearance of Alfred!


	6. Chapter 3 1

Me: Every other chapter will have Lars's group because they are main to the plot but are not cases.

Canada: Should I even ask my usual question?

Me: Just say the words. *Passes over Canadian whiskey bottle*

Canada: *starts drinking* Brina doesn't own Hetalia or any of the characters and don't read this if you hate undead animals or crazy mind fucks.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

*A year later*

In the past year, we had many cases that I helped in as a team member. This started to feel like a new family for me. The only problem was the pain from the death curse started to take a toll on me, every month the pain gets a little worse. I learned that trouble doesn't always like to warn us.

"Matthew! Wake up! It's your turn to go shopping for all our necessities!" Arthur said while nudging me.

"I'm up, I'm up," I mumbled half-asleep.

'Sleep no bug,' Kuma said while also half-asleep.

"Hey Lukas! Get the water ready!"

I knew that I had five seconds before I would almost freeze to death, so I got up fast and threw Kuma into Arthur's face. He got distracted enough of me to grab some clothes and hop into a warm shower. I could still hear him yelling as I washed my hair. I opened the door and called Kuma in. I had to fight him the whole time.

'This is bad water!'

"Hold still, Kuma before I get soap in your eyes."

'I don't like being clean.'

When I got done cleaning him, the whole bathroom was covered in water. Luckily, I remembered to put my clean clothes high up. I quickly got dress and left the bathroom. I saw that Arthur's face was covered in scratches. I felt bad because my little brother did that to him.

"Who am I going shopping with?"

"Yao and I, Yao's the driver," he told me.

Every two weeks, three people are chosen at random to go shopping for everyone's needs. Kiku rolling three dice usually decides it.

When we left, Arthur still had a bandage on his left cheek. To get to town, we have to drive down a road with crazy turns and edges. I was almost fully asleep in the backseat when-

"Deer!" Arthur yelled out.

Yao lost control of the car when he was trying to dodge the deer and we went over the edge of the road then we started to roll down. That when I noticed something strange about the deer. One, I didn't sense it, and two, it looked like one of its legs were just pure bone. Which is impossible for a deer unless it was dead… … … … oh shit. We rolled down into a dark forest, and the car stopped on its left side. I felt something sticky on the side of my face and I knew from the coppery smell that it was blood.

"Arthur! Wake up! Please, aru!" Yao said.

I got up from my position and saw Yao shaking Arthur, who was in the seat above him. His face was covered in shards of glass and he had blood, from a deep cut in his head, covering over half his face. I reached out and tapped Yao on his shoulder.

"Yao, we need to get out of here, now!"

"Matthew! You're conscious!" then he remembered what I said, "Why?"

"I don't think that the deer was alive, it had a bone leg."

That was the first time that I ever seen Yao terrified. He started to try to open the passenger door.

"Matthew! The door's stuck! I don't think we can get out."

I looked outside and called all the plants over to help us. Tree branches ripped the doors off and vines carefully pulled out Arthur. When we were out of the car, I noticed the same deer standing at the edge of the forest. I turned towards Yao.

"Turn into a dragon and take Arthur to safety!"

He looked at me shocked.

"But what about you, aru?!"

"I can easily change into an animal and run back to the house," I did a shooing motion to him, "now, go!"

Yao nodded his head and changed into a yellow eastern dragon. He quickly flew off with Arthur in his claws. As I was getting ready to change, a bolt of energy hit me in the back and I hit the tree in front of me.

"Be careful, I don't want him hurt too badly, Alfred," I recognized Lar's voice behind me.

A chill went down my back when I heard that name. I knew it was my brother Alfred when he started to laugh.

"Can I knock him out, Sir Lars?" Alfred asked.

I was attempting to turn around when the shock hit me in two ways. One, I was shocked because this can't be my brother, Alfred, who went missing two years ago; two, I was shocked because I got shocked. My brain was still trying to understand what was happening when I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Matthew:….. You got me kidnapped?! *Starts kicking writer* Stop making me the victim!<p>

Me: Ow! OW! Stop! *stopped getting kicked* Thank you. You are always getting kidnapped because it is like a love test. The faster you get saved, the more your partner loves you.

Matthew:…..*walks out of room*

Next chapter preview: Change of POV! The whole next chapter is in dear Lovino's POV as some crazy stuff happen in the house.


	7. Chapter 3 2

Me: Sorry for the long wait, I lost my little notebook and I just found it yesterday.

Matthew: This chapter is actually going to be in full Romano's view!

Me: I don't own Hetalia.

Matthew: and don't read this if you don't like gore or cussing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.2<p>

'thoughts' "talking"

*Lovino's POV*

I was in the middle of making a homemade pizza, when all the chaos started.

"Ring! Ring! Tomato Bastard calling! Ring! Ring!"

I had to answer the phone before the ringtone drives me mad. I knew it was stupid Antonio.

"Hola, tomato bastard, what do you want?"

"Lovino, I had a vision."

'He called me Lovino, not Lovi. This is a serious vision.'

"Tell me."

"I heard all the earth inhabitants crying; plant, rock, and animal. I saw an army of half-dead creatures taking over the world, piece by piece. There was a throne of flesh and bone sitting next to a cage. I could feel the blue-eyed gaze begging me for help."

It took me a few seconds to decipher the omen, and when I realized the truth, I started to freak out.

"Antonio, come to the house so we can tell the others!"

"Already almost there," he said before hanging up.

I called everyone into the dining hall after Antonio came here. I noticed that Yao, Arthur, Matthew, and Vlad was missing.

"What is the point for calling us here?" Lukas asked.

"Antonio had another important vision," I told him.

He opened his mouth to say something, but a loud crash in the hallway interrupted him. I ran out into the hallway to check it out. The first thing I saw was Vlad trying to hold something down on the ground, and then I saw that it was Kuma, Matthew's little bear.

"Vlad! What the fuck are you doing?!" I yelled out.

He looked up and accidently loosened his grip. He got shot back from the force of Kuma breaking free. Kuma ran down the hall until a barrier of fire blocked him off.

"What the hell is going on?" Lukas yelled out as he came out of the dining room.

He changed the wall into a large cage, then turned towards Vlad. Kiku walked out and went to Kuma.

"I don't know, one second I was playing with Kuma and the next, he was freaking out and trying to leave by breaking down doors," Vlad told us.

I felt a hand touched my shoulder.

"I recognized that bear from a vision I had a year ago."

"That bear is part of a boy that is surrounded by life and followed by death. A boy pale as the whitest cloud, with hair as golden as honey, and eyes blue as the clearest sky. He is as powerful as the strongest animal and as fragile as a flower. Whoever controls his heart, can control the whole earth."

I remembered that Lars kidnapped Antonio last year. Lukas had us go back to the dining room after Kuma was knocked out by a drug.

"Does anyone else know about that vision, Antonio?" Kiku asked.

He looked away in shame.

"I had that while I was captured, and Francis had me tell it to Lars."

"Fuck," was all I had to say to it.

Lukas turned to Kiku.

"Could you please tell everyone what you learned from Kuma?"

"Hai(Yes), Kuma told me that his brother is in pain, and needs his help. He also said that his brother started to die faster."

That shook me to the core. I was the only one that knew about Matthew's death curse.

"Antonio, could you tell us about the other vision?" I asked him.

Right as he finished, one of the windows shattered by Yao's dragon form as he came in all bloody. A weird skeleton flying thing came in afterwards. It started to attack Yao, but before it could, I put a shield around him. Lukas did a quick job of burning it to ashes. I ran to Yao as he started to turn back into a human and Arthur was finally uncovered.

"What the fuck happened?" I asked him.

"Dead deer… fell off road …Arthur's unconscious… Matt's following behind…Attacked," Yao mumbled then he fainted.

"Do you think it was Ivan's group?" Vlad asked me.

"Probably," I told him as I started to heal the two of them.

"Guess we need to get Matthew back with a plan," Kiku said.

* * *

><p>Me: BAM! Chapter done in a hour!<p>

Matthew: Please Favorite, Follow, and/or Review.

Next Chapter Preview: Back to Matthew's POV as he is held captive by Lars. You finally get to meet most of the enemy group. Part of the reason for it to be M-rated is also coming up.


	8. Chapter 3 3

Me: Guess what?!

Matthew: What?

Me: As a sorry to the readers, I made two chapters in a row!

Matthew: Oh.

Me: Please say words.

Matthew: Brina doesn't own Hetalia and don't read this if you hate gore or yaoi.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.3<p>

*Matthew's POV*

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a bedroom. Right when I sat up in the bed, the door opened and a blonde haired man walked in with a glass of water.

"Perfect, I see that you're awake," I could hear the French in his accent.

He handed me the glass. As I was drinking the water, I could feel his finger tracing my neck. I dropped the glass when I felt a sharp pain.

"What the hell?"

"I'll go tell Lars that you're awake and ready for him," he said then he walked out of the room.

I fell back onto the bed as my body felt weak and I started to feel hot mostly in the lower part of my body. I did my best to ignore it, but the heat kept on increasing. Lars walked in with a smirk on his face.

"I see that Francis worked his magic really well on you," he said as he sat down next to me on the bed.

"What did he do to me?" I barely whispered out.

"You see, Francis has the ability to produce a powerful aphrodisiac," he said as he started to touch my neck and chest.

I bit back the moans that were caused by him touching my sensitive body. My body kept on getting hotter by the second.

"S-sto-op," I mumbled out.

"Why? Your body is wanting more," he said as he started to poke my raging boner.

I tried to push him off but I could barely move my arms.

"Thank god that Francis put a numbing drug in your water," he said as he opened my legs.

"Stop."

He made a quick job of removing my clothes and then he shoved two fingers into my hole to stretch me. He added a third finger as there was a loud explosion that shook the room. He stopped stretching and covered me up.

"Stay here while I'll go check that out," he told me as he left the room.

I could hear yelling outside of the door and a loud roar. I tried to get up but my whole body felt weak. I could feel the pain from my curse and ignored erection. I looked up as I heard the door open and closed.

"That'll keep them busy," Lars said as he got on top of me.

"No, Get off," I whispered to him.

He took off the covers off of me and spread my legs open.

"Stop, please," my pleas fell on deaf ears.

I barely saw the shadow behind him before he was thrown off me. I turned my head enough to see the shadow grab Lars, and bit him in the neck. Lars stopped moving after a few seconds. The shadow dropped his dead body and started to walk towards me. When it got close enough, I saw that Vlad saved me.

"Are you hurt?"

"No," I said quietly.

"Can you get up on your own?"

"No, my body feels so weak."

He wrapped me in the blanket and then he picked me up, bridal style.

"Matt! You're burning up! We need to go see Lovino and fast!"

He carried me all the way to where the group was outside.

"Lovino!" He yelled out.

Lovino turned around and ran to us.

"You found him!"

"You have to help him! I don't know why but he's burning up!"

Lovino put his hand on my head and I flinched because my whole body felt sensitive. He pulled away and gave Vlad a serious look.

"This is Francis's work and I can't help him."

"But what are we going to do?!"

"Only you can help him."

"How?"

"Francis's magic can create a powerful aphrodisiac that if left by itself too long, it can literally burn someone away. So the only thing you can do is when we get back to the house. You have to fuck him."

My mind was in a fire filled haze and I almost didn't hear the last part.

"I have to do what?!"

* * *

><p>Me: That was truly crazy.<p>

Matthew:…

Next Chapter Preview: The last part of this series of chapters is next. The other reason why it's a M-rated story is next. Finally the main pairing of this story is finally going to happen!


	9. Chapter 3 4

Me: Last chapter of this little Story Arc. I swear this is one of the cutest crack pairings ever.

Vlad: CanCan is too scared to say the words, so Brina picked me. Brina doesn't own Hetalia and don't read this if you don't like yaoi.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.4<p>

When we got back to the house, Lovino made us go to Vlad's room.

"Remember, you have to make sure all of the aphrodisiac is out of his system," He told Vlad then he closed the door.

Vlad placed me on his bed and took the covers off me. I attempted to cover my face with the little movement I could do.

"I was hoping to finally tell you that I like you before we got this far," I told him.

He touched my arm and I gasped from the sensitivity.

"I don't like you," he leaned closer to me, "I love you," then he kissed me.

In the middle of the kiss, he put one hand on my hip and the other; he used to jerk me off. I lightly gripped his shoulder as my body got hotter. I opened my mouth to moan and he slipped his tongue in. As our tongues played, mine got a small cut by his fangs. His hand moved down from my hip to my asshole. He slipped one finger in as we separated the kiss. I gasped as I saw his red eyes glowing as I saw some of my blood dripped out of his mouth.

"You're as beautiful as the darkness caused by the light of a full moon," he told me before he kissed me again.

I barely felt the second and third finger slip into my body. I finally cummed from all the pleasure hitting me as he hit my prostate with his finger. He broke off the kiss so he could take off his clothes. He wrapped my arms around him so he could get a better angle.

"Damn! That is strong if you're all ready hard as a rock again," he said as he lined himself up.

I dragged my hands down his back as he thrusted fully in. I arched my back from the pleasure and he started to nip playfully on my neck. I cummed again as he hit my prostate again and from the nips he kept on giving me.

"~Vlad!" I moaned out as he started to get rougher with the bites and thrusts.

All I heard was an animalistic growl before he bit into my neck. He finally cummed as I did for the third time that night. My body cooled down and I knew that all the aphrodisiac left my system.

"Vlad, stop! It's starting to hurt!" I said as I tried my best to stop him from drinking more of my blood.

When he finally stop, I was surprised on how long his fangs grew. He gave me a sad look as his face returned to normal.

"Oh, Matthew. I'm sorry for losing control for a while like that."

"Don't worry, at least you gained it back."

He pulled out of me and laid down.

"Let's take a nice nap now," he said before closing his eyes.

I slowly got all movement back into my body and the first thing I did was cuddle with Vlad.

"Thank you," I said before kissing his forehead.

We fell asleep with bodies so wrapped up, no one could tell where one began and the other ended.

-THE NEXT DAY-

I opened to see Vlad staring at me.

"Morning Sleepy head," he said with a smile that showed off his fangs.

I got up and yawned.

"How long has you been awake?"

"About two minutes."

"Oh," I said while blushing.

I decided to pop the question.

"Vlad? Can I be your boyfriend?"

He smiled and then kissed me. It was slow but full of love. I opened my mouth as his tongue ran across my lips. He started to map my mouth when someone started to knock on the door.

"Hey Lovebats! We have a meeting today, so get dressed and come out!" I think it was Lovino talking.

After we separated, he handed me my clothes and we decided to go take a quick shower.

"So, how did you like my answer?" He whispered in my ear as I turned on the water.

I turned around and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes I did."

He started to kiss my neck and suck lightly on my sweet spot. I grabbed on him as he started to play with my nipples.

"Don't stop!" I moaned as I grabbed his shoulders.

He carefully lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. As he leaned me against the wet wall, we kissed while he stretched me.

"Ready?" He asked me.

I nodded my head and he slipped fully into me. I leaned towards him and started to suck on the side of his neck. He tilted his head back and moaned, which caused him to thrust harder into me. We both cummed early due to fact we were both still tired from yesterday.

"Now that we're done being dirty, we should use the shower as a shower," he said as he slipped out of me.

After we were done getting clean, we got dressed and went to the meeting room.

* * *

><p>Hungary: *nosebleed* Damn!<p>

Me: Thank you.

Both: Please Favorite, Follow, and/or Review!

Next Chapter Preview: The return of cases! This one is in a hotel that has a crazy history. A different nation guest stars, but I might die from it! SEE YOU ALL LATER!


	10. Chapter 4

Me: Out of all my cases I prewritten for this story, this one is my favorite. It has more characters pop up and it gets gruesome. This chapter has the most stereotypical horror movie rules in it.

Matthew: Should I pray for my life?

Me: Yes, but it's not going to help you. If you say the words, it will make you feel better.

Matthew:*Sighs* Brina doesn't own Hetalia and don't read this if you hate blood, gore, or any other part of horror. It's normally in my POV except in special cases.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

(#3 – Never Separate From the Group)

"This one might take a few days to solve due to the vast amount of problems," Kiku told us.

"Just tell us all ready!" Arthur said.

"There are reports of people disappearing, mysterious screams coming out of nowhere, strange voices, shadows and ghosts attacking people, and possessions all in this hotel."

"Fuck that's a lot of shit going on," Lovino said.

"The minimum amount of days might be two if it's not that hard. So, all of you need to pack up for that amount."

When we got there, we all got separate rooms with walkie-talkies. Lukas and me got the fourth floor, Vlad and Yao got the third floor, and Arthur and Lovino got the second floor. I got breakfast duty, Yao got lunch duty, and Lovino got dinner duty. After we all got settled in our rooms, Lukas got us all to go to the lobby.

"Ok, we need to figure out what exactly is causing all the attacks," he told us.

"We all got rooms that are near the ones that have been reported with the most activity," Vlad pointed out.

I reached into my pocket for my notebook, to write everything down, but it wasn't there.

"Sorry but I left my notebook in my room," I said as I got up.

"Okay, be careful," Yao told me.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back," I said while walking away.

(#4 – Never say 'be right back' because then you'll won't be.)

After I grabbed my notebook from my bed, I went to the hallway and heard crying. I saw that one of the doors open that wasn't opened before. I looked in and saw a little girl curled up and crying on the bed, facing away from me. She had short blond hair with a ribbon on the side.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked as I walked into the room.

(#5 – Curiosity Killed the Cat)

"My brother left me alone in this place and I can't find him."

I forgot that my group were suppose to be the only ones here.

"Don't worry, my friends can call him and he can pick you up," I said as I reached for her shoulder.

"But mister, he can't get me. I'm dead," she said as she turned to face me.

The whole front of her dress was covered in blood and her intestines were slowly falling out. I heard the door slam shut as I slowly backed away from her.

"Mister, don't you want to stay with me?" She said while reaching out to grab me.

When my back hit the wall, I screamed loudly. I tried to move away from her, but my body was stuck to the wall.

"After you join us, we can play forever," she said while smiling.

Her face would have matched a sweet innocent girl except the fact she was missing most of the skin on it. She grabbed my neck and the door slammed open as she dug her fingers in.

"Bloody hell! Spirit, be blessed and be gone!" Arthur yelled out.

She screamed and then she disappeared. My knees gave out after the wall released me, and Arthur caught me. He half-carried, half-dragged me down the hallway. For some strange reason, I was having trouble breathing. When we finally reached the second floor, I couldn't breathe at all.

"Lovino! Get your Italian ass up here! We need help right away!" He yelled into the walkie-talkie when he saw that I was having problems.

Lovino ran up to us and saw my problem as I started to see black spots everywhere. He punched me once in the stomach, and I started to cough up some blackish-red sludge. After a few seconds of me puking out the sludge, I was able to breathe again.

"Arthur, use your light on it," he said while patting my back.

I could hear little screams as it was burned away. After I coughed up a bit more, I passed out due to exhaustion.

I opened my eyes and saw Lovino putting a warm cloth on my head.

"What was that earlier?" I crocked out.

"HOLY FUCK!" He jumped up when he heard my voice, then he sighed, "That was a mix of imps and rotten blood that was in your lungs," he turned away from me, "HEY! HE'S AWAKE!"

Vlad, Yao, and Arthur came out of the kitchen. Vlad tackled me in a hug while crying and then Yao walked over to whack me upside the head.

"You had us so worried, aru."

I sat up as Arthur pulled out some papers.

"Now that you're awake, you can tell us how that ghost look so we can end this case before anyone else gets hurt."

I started to flip through the papers until I found her.

Lilli Zwingli, 12

Went missing from room 409, leaving only her bed and walls covered in blood. Presumed dead from the amount of blood. Last person to see her alive was her 18 year old brother, Vash Zwingli. But, at the time of disappearance, he was at the lobby ordering dinner. The girl's body was never found.

"This is her," I said as I handed Arthur the paper.

Lukas walked out of kitchen, carry trays full of food, as Arthur looked at the other papers. He set the trays down, and I saw that it was chicken Alfredo.

"There's at least five other spirits here," Arthur said after we were all done eating.

"We should all rest for tomorrow," Lovino said.

I got up slowly and picked up all the dishes.

"As a sorry for scaring all of you, I'll clean all the dishes," I said while walking to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Me: *running from a gun wielding Switzerland* AHH! Get away from me!<p>

Vash: *bang* *bang*

Me: I'm sorry! But her innocence was perfect for the story!

Vash: *bang* *bang*

Me: Please don't kill me! I need a sweet girl to be dead! And because of you, she fits the part!

Vash: *bang* bang*

Me: Readers! Please Fav, Follow, and/or Review! Hopefully I'll live to write the next chapter! Canada save me!

Vash: *bang* *bang*

Matthew: Hell no! I don't want to die!

Next Chapter Preview: Shit is slowly starting to go down. Two new members will come out next chapter!


	11. Chapter 4 2

Me: I'm alive! Luckily, after a while, Vash ran out of ammo.

Matthew: That was all your fault for choosing Lichtenstein as the creepy ghost girl.

Me:…well I was going to die with all the possibilities. If I picked Seychelles then France and England would kill me, if I picked Ukraine or Belarus then Russia and Belarus would kill me, if I picked Belgium then Netherlands, Spain, and Romano would kill me, if I picked Ireland then Scotland, Wales, and England would kill me, and then if I picked Taiwan then China, Japan, Vietnam, Hong Kong, and Korea would kill me.

Matthew: Hungary?

Me: Not innocent enough and Prussia, Austria, Italy, Romania, Hungary herself, and Romano would all kill me.

Matthew: so you picked the least amount of killers. I'll say the words then. Brina doesn't own Hetalia and don't read this if you hate blood, gore, or ghosts.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.2<p>

'Animal' "Human"

(#6 – Don't Be a Hero)

As I was in the middle of washing the dishes, the water turned red with a coppery smell (AN:BLOOD). I looked up and saw a white wolf with red eyes.

'Beware, you're all in danger,' it said to me.

"How?"

'The fifth floor is cursed and craves blood.'

"Why are you helping?"

'Because I died to save my brother and his husband also I saw that Lovino was here.'

"You know Lovino?"

'Yes, he will help you save his brother.'

"Where is his brother?"

'He is trapped on the fourth floor. Use the pasta to find him. Hurry, he only has a half hour left,' the wolf dropped an iron cross at my feet and I picked it up, 'use this to call me when you find him.'

The wolf disappeared and I grabbed some leftover pasta before running out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"Bear bastard! Where are you going?!" Lovino yelled out.

"Got to get to the fourth floor, your brother's in trouble."

"How the fuck do you know Feli?"

Lovino ran after me and when we got to the fourth floor, we heard knocking in the dumbwaiter. I opened it and I saw someone that looked almost exactly like Lovino. As I reached out to grab him, I noticed two things. One, there was a light burning smell in the air; and two, my clock was one minute before a half hour was up. I willed my hands to turn bear-like as the rope broke.

"Lovino! Get him out now! I can't hold it forever!" I growled out at him.

After he got pulled out, I tried to move my arms away, but it was stuck. I started to see dark tendrils wrapping my arms. Lovino pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"Arthur! Get your big ass eyebrows up to the fourth floor, NOW! And bring your magic!"

The tendrils reached up to my shoulders and it was wrapping around my neck, when Arthur finally came running up.

"Bloody Hell!" he said as he got closer.

By that time, it started to wrap around my hips and pulled me slowly closer to the dumbwaiter. As his wings came out, the tendrils started to try to enter my mouth. A bright light burned all of it away and I fell back as the dumbwaiter fell.

"Yo bastard, pass me the pasta."

I looked down and I saw that it was still edible. I passed it to him and he held it under his brother's nose.

"Ve~ PASTA!" was all we heard before the pasta disappeared.

"Stupid frattelo," Lovino muttered as he helped his brother up.

"We should go back to the group," Arthur said as he helped me up.

"Ciao! I am Feliciano Vargas and I'm Lovino's twin brother!" Feli said as we met everyone else back in the lobby.

Lovino glared at me.

"How the fuck did you know that he was there? And, that he was my brother?"

I pulled out the iron cross.

"A white wolf told me then he gave me this."

Feli saw what I was holding and gasped.

"That's Gilbert's iron cross!"

I know that Lovino always looked mad, but at the name Gilbert, he was beyond pissed.

"You were here with that Potato Bastard!"

We all cringed at the hateful tone in his voice.

"VE~ I'm sorry fratello!" Feli cried out before running away.

I shot up then Arthur, me, and Lovino ran after him. When we reached the fourth floor, I saw that Feli was about to run into Lilli, the ghost. I quickly changed into a stag (AN: a male deer), and grabbed the back of his shirt with my horns to pull him away.

"Spirit, be exorcised!" Arthur yelled out as he threw a bright light at Lilli.

"You will all die before the sun sets again," she said, then, she became a pile of bones and ash.

Arthur pulled out the walkie as I sat down, still in the stag form.

"Guys, come to the fourth floor, we need to finish this case as soon as possible. And, could someone bring Matthew some clothes?"

When Lukas, Vlad, and Yao came up, and I changed back into a human, we all sat near Feli.

"Can you tell us all you know about this place?" Vlad asked.

"W-well, me and my husband-"

"You married that fucking potato bastard!"

Lukas had to tape up Lovino's mouth before anymore shit happens.

"-and his brother came here. Two days ago, we woke up on a strange floor. A demon came up, Gilbert saved me from it, and it dragged him away. Yesterday was filled with his screams, I knew that he died when it stopped."

'The demon craves blood, and it prefers what it calls weak.'

I turned around and saw the ghost wolf.

"If you were human, why do you appear as a white wolf?" I asked him as he came up to our group.

'Because the demon can control human spirits and when I'm in this form, I'm free.'

"Gilbert, is Ludwig still alive?" Feli asked as Lovino started to throw a fit at the names.

Gilbert turned to me.

'Tell him that he is still alive but not for much longer.'

I repeated that to the group.

"How do we get to the demon?" Lukas asked.

'He's on the Fifth floor and the only way is by the dumbwaiter,' he said before disappearing.

"He says on the fifth floor and the dumbwaiter is the only way."

Yao, Vlad, and me walked over to it, the I opened the door to look inside.

"It looks like we can all fit," I said as I turned around.

'CLANG!" was the warning I got before something pulled me into the dumbwaiter.

"MATT!" I heard Vlad yell out.

* * *

><p>Me: Cliff-Fucking-Hanger! Please Fav, Follow, andor Review!

Next Chapter Preview: Change of POV to Vlad as he tries to save his boyfriend, Matt, from the demon. Major mindfucks ahead so wear your brain condoms.


	12. Chapter 4 3

Me: Sorry for the small wait! This chapter is very dark.*Evil smile*

Vlad: That smile makes me want to piss myself.

Me: Good *Evil Laughter* Now, Say the words.

Vlad: Brina doesn't own Hetalia and don't read this if you hate gore, horror, or yaoi… if you didn't before, how did you get this far?

Me: I don't know…. Maybe there are different levels of each type? Like maybe, some like a few drops of blood but hate puddles of blood.

Vlad: Good point.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.3<p>

(#7 – Believe in the little things)

*Vlad's POV*

As soon as Matthew got pulled inside the dumbwaiter, I got in and started climbing. Halfway up, I heard Lukas and Arthur climb into the dumbwaiter. When we finally got out, Arthur pulled out his wings to light up the room. All we saw was a long hallway with a single door.

Out of nowhere, we heard a loud scream that I recognized as Matthew's. I ran down the hallway and opened the door. All that was in the room was two beds and the next door between them. I heard demonic laughter as the door slammed shut behind me before Arthur and Lukas could come in.

"Let's play a little game," it said then two Matthews appeared on the beds, "Choose the right one and you'll get closer saving him, but if you choose wrong then he dies."

The two Matthews looked at me and I saw the deep bruises on both of their hips.

"Vlad! Come save me!" The one on the right said.

"Vlad run! Go save everyone else from the demon!" The left one said while crying.

I knew that my Matthew would try to save others over himself, so I walked over to the left one. Right as I reached to touch him, both Matthews disappeared.

"Ding! Ding! You chose right! Now, for round two!" then both doors opened.

Lukas and Arthur walked in from the door behind me.

"What's going on? As soon as you walked in here, the door slammed shut and we couldn't get in," Arthur said to me

"This fucking demon is playing with me," I said then my fangs slipped out.

We walked through the next door to a hallway full of imps and spirits with one door at the very end.

"Go get him, we will deal with them," Lukas said to me as he lit a fireball in his hand.

I nodded my head then I used my magic to become one with the shadows. I slid past all the creatures and reached the door. I separated myself from the shadows before walking in the dark room.

The door slammed shut behind me and the room lit itself up. I saw Matthew slumped against the wall then I ran to him.

"Matt!"

He looked up and I almost cummed just from the look of pure lust in his eyes.

"Vlad!~" he reached out to grab me, "come cuddle with me."

I pushed him away.

"I know you're not the real Matthew."

"Why do you say that?" he said as he crawled towards me.

"Because even when he had an aphrodisiac in his system, he'll never act like this."

He pounced on me without any warning and pinned me to the ground.

"You guessed right! But you'll never see each other again," the fake Matthew opened his mouth and I saw the razor sharp teeth, "at least in this life."

I wanted to fight him but he looked too much like my dear Matthew and I couldn't hurt him. Right before he could bite my throat out, a lightning bolt shot him off me.

"May the impure souls burn forever in your own hell," Arthur said as he shined his pure light on it.

Lukas had to create an earth wall to protect me from the light. I got up and we all walked into the next room together.

The first thing I saw was Matthew's death-glazed eyes, and then I saw how the demon was holding him in a mock embrace. The demon looked up and I saw Matthew's blood covering his face as he smiled.

"My hunger for flesh and blood is always growing, and I get so horny I want to ravish every human as soon as I touch them," it said while still holding Matthew.

I pulled out a dagger and Arthur quickly blessed it.

"I understand the thirst for blood but this is a very evil way of quenching it," I said as I walked towards it.

"Oh? And how do you know? I can tell you're not a demon."

"No, I'm worse," then I stabbed it in his heart, "I'm a vampire."

I grabbed Matthew when it got distracted.

"Demon, be exorcized from this land," Arthur said.

The demon disappeared and I heard Lukas yell for help. I saw him carry a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, the guy was wearing a iron cross. Right when Arthur helped Lukas with the guy, the floor broke from under all of us. Luckily, I fell on a bed and I soften Matthew's fall, the blond haired guy landed on the other bed, and Arthur used his wings to slowly fall with Lukas in his arms. The door slammed open and the rest of our group came in. Lovino took one look at Matt and ran over to me. I noticed that's Matthew wasn't breathing and his deep gashes weren't bleeding at all.

"Shit! He's lost a lot of blood! I can't heal him!" Lovino said.

That worried me, Lovino is a healer and its bad when he can't heal.

"Why?!"

"He's too close to death!"

"Don't worry Frattello! I can help you!" Feli said before running over to us.

They both started to speak in fast Italian and I saw that his wounds started to close up. I let out a breath, I didn't even know that I was holding, when I saw his eyes gain a little bit of life in them.

"I need pasta," Feli said when he was done.

"We're done healing his body but we just have to wait for him to chose," Lovino said as he sat down.

"What do you mean?"

"When we healed him, he was already at death's door and he must make the choice to pass on or return to the land of the living."

We all decided to stay in the room to be safe. I took the first watch because I was too worried about Matthew to get any sleep.

"Don't worry, he's no longer near death's gate," a voice said next to me.

I turned to see who it was, and I almost fell off the bed. There was a male ghost sitting next to me.

"What are you doing here, ghost?"

"It's me, Gilbert. You know the awesome wolf that was helping you."

I looked closer and saw that his eyes were the same as the wolf and his hair was the same color as the fur.

"How does your spirit change forms and how do you know that?"

"One, I was a werewolf and because I'm a spirit, I can travel to the land between death and life. He's slowly coming back to this world. Look."

I looked down and saw that his chest started to move.

"Hey Gilbert, do you know what caused the demon?"

"Many, many, years ago, this was a low down hotel that people used for murders, prostitutes, and drug deals. All the evil started to come together and it laid dormant until someone was recently killed a month ago. It's thirst for blood and lust woke it up and it started to hunt. Now, that you damaged him, most of the spirits are free."

"Is it safe to sleep without a watch?" I asked then I yawned.

"Yes, I'll wake you if there's any danger."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep while holding on Matthew.

* * *

><p>Me: I swear I need to make someone else the victim soon.<p>

Matthew: yes, you do.

Me: Meh, I'll do it later.

*Canada just sighs*

Both: Please Fav, Follow, and/or Review!

Next Chapter Preview: Back in Matthew's POV for most of it. A little rewind of what happened on the fifth floor, then the end of the demon!


	13. Chapter 4 4

Me: Welcome to this crazy ass chapter! Remember all the crazy dark shit, last chapter? This one is way more detailed on what happened! I don't own Hetalia and don't read this if you hate the last chapter because this is way worse!

- I'm making the demon have a male form.

-The chapter preview for this, last chapter, I did a typo. Next chapter 4.5 is the multi POV chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.4<p>

(#8 – They always come back for the sequel!)

*Matthew's POV*

I remember that after I was pulled into the dumbwaiter, the demon dragged me to a table and started to fuck me raw. The pain was so bad, I couldn't stop screaming but all it did was make him hornier. His claws dug into my hips as I tried to push him off.

"No one will be able to save you once I'm done," he started to laugh, "I guess your friends want to try to save you. If they manage to get to you, I might feed myself with them."

Everything went dark and then I was on a bed.

"Let's play a game. Choose the right one and you'll get closer saving him, but if you choose wrong then he dies."

That's when I noticed that Vlad in the room and there was a another me in the room on a bed.

"Vlad! Come save me!" The other me said.

I started to cry.

"Vlad run! Go save everyone else from the demon!" I begged him.

He started to walk towards me, and then as he reached out to touch me, it all went dark. Next second I knew, I was back with the demon. He smiled and then started to claw me. I could feel my life slowly drain away as he drank my blood. It lifted me up into a fake lover's embrace as the door slammed open. I saw Vlad, standing in the doorway, before my eyes closed.

When I opened my eyes again, I was in a snowy field.

"How did I get here?" I wondered out loud to myself.

"This is your path to the spirit world," I heard behind me.

I turned around and saw a guy with white hair and red eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you recognized the awesomeness? I'm Gilbert."

So this must be the ghost wolf's true form.

"What do you mean this is my path to the spirit world? Am I dead?" I asked while mentally freaking out.

"Everyone has a different path to the spirit world, and you are in the middle of life and death right now."

I started to cry and he started to hold me.

"Right now they are healing your body, but it's your choice if you want to go back to your body and live or pass on and fully die."

I just found love and friends, so I didn't want to lose them.

"I want to live."

He grabbed my hand and started to pull me forward. I saw a single sign up ahead and we stopped in front of it.

"This is as far I could take you, you have to make the journey yourself," he said before disappearing.

I looked at the sign.

- Death – Life -

I started walking in the direction of life. As I was walking, I started to feel shocks all over my body. In all the pain I was in, I didn't stop walking. Then, I started to hear voices.

"What caused this demon?"

"Many, many, years ago, this was a low down hotel that people used for murders, prostitutes, and drug deals. All the evil started to come together and it laid dormant until someone was recently killed a month ago. It's thirst for blood and lust woke it up and it started to hunt. Now, that you damaged him, most of the spirits are free."

I started to feel light pressure on my chest as my vision started to change. I blinked and then I lying on a bed in a room without a ceiling. I saw that Vlad was holding me in a protective way.

"Welcome back to the land to the living, Birdie."

I turned and saw it was Gilbert was talking to me, while he was sitting in a chair nearby.

"Says the ghost in the room," I said sarcastically.

"Well, you were almost one."

He shot up and turned into a wolf.

"Get up slowly and don't turn around."

"Why?" I asked as I did that.

Everyone started to wake up and a few of them had full black eyes. Vlad, the blond guy, Yao, and Arthur were the only ones with normal eyes. Arthur tried to hold Lukas back but I saw him get free and he tried to grab me.

'Shit! Tell them that they need to change into a non-human form now!' Gilbert growled out at me.

"Guys! Don't be human!" I yelled out before changing into a cat.

Arthur let his wings out, the blonde guy turned into a wolf, Yao turned into a half red dragon, and Vlad let out his fangs and long claws. As we changed, ghosts started to come out of the walls. I looked up and saw the demon crawling down towards us.

"Where o' where did my little blood bag go? Where o' where could he be?" It sang as it fully came down.

The ghosts, Lukas, Lovino, Feli, and the demon started to surround us, but I quickly ran out before they encased us. As I was running, I could feel something trying to grab my paws. While I was focusing on dodging the dark tendrils, I didn't see the demon until it was too late. I bounced off of him and then I turned back human. When I looked up, I saw Vlad's dagger sticking out of his chest. From what Arthur told me before, it should have destroyed the demon.

"How are you still here?" I asked as I started to back away from him.

He started to laugh and the whole building shook.

"Simple, they have to destroy my heart, they only damaged my body a little bit," he said as he moved closer to me.

I backed away towards the stairs. I remembered that I heard someone say that the demon laid dormant in the earth and that most hotels have basements. I slipped on the top step, but before I could tumble down, the demon grabbed me. I started to fight him as he bit into me. Something started to enter my veins from the bite. I grabbed the dagger and pulled it out of his chest. He growled at me as I turned into a hawk and then flew down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Me: Next chapter is the last for this case! Please Fav, Follow, andor Review!

Next Chapter Preview: Tune in next chapter for the final showdown! Matthew vs. The Demon! Someone is going to pay a price and more stuff ahead!


	14. Chapter 4 5

Me: To all my fellow writers out there, never run out of ink in the middle of an idea. I made the mistake of writing most of last and this chapter in yellow highlighter originally, so hard to read when paired with strange handwriting. CanCan, please say the words.

Canada: I hate that nickname. *sighs* Brina doesn't own Hetalia and don't read this if you hate angst and violence.

Thank you XxBrokenxBeyondxRepairxX for having a larger Horror Movie rule list than me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.5<p>

(#9 - Never confront the killer all alone head on)

I could hear the demon flying behind me as I flew past each floor. When I reached the basement, I fell down and returned to my human form. then the demon started to laugh.

"Will you be able to kill me before my poison finishes you?" he asked as he appeared in front of me, "For every second you use, the closer to me you'll become," he said then he disappeared.

At those last words, I started to feel pain in my teeth, head, back, and hips. I got up and started to walk around. Right when I started to walk up to a half-buried, giant red stone; the pain got so great and I fell to my knees.

"All you have is a few seconds before your human body dies and you'll become a demon," the demon said as I crawled towards the stone.

I waited until he was standing in front of the stone before I threw the dagger. It hit him right in the chest and broke the stone behind him. The whole room started to shake as he started to burn away. I started to black out as I felt something break though my skin.

"MATT!" I heard behind me.

I turned and saw Arthur and Vlad running towards me as I collapsed.

-Vlad's POV-

When we got rid of the darkness in the room, both me and Arthur followed a blood trail all the way to the basement. I stopped by a large puddle at the beginning of the basement and then I started to smell it.

"This doesn't smell right, it's Matthew's blood but it's mixed with something demonic," I said to Arthur.

The room started to shake, as we got closer to the blood trail. I saw the burning demon with Matthew below him. All of a sudden, violet wings, tail, and large horns came out of him as his hair started to turn violet.

"MATT!" Both me and Arthur yelled out.

He looked at us with dark red, crying, eyes before they rolled back and he collapsed. I picked him up and turned towards Arthur.

"What can we do?" I begged.

"I can see how much of my power can save him," he told me as his hands started to glow.

He put his hands on Matthew's chest and it started to smoke.

"What are you doing to him?!" I yelled as Matthew started to shake in my arms.

"Hold him still! I am trying to burn the taint out of him."

I watched as the horns, wings, and tail started to shrink away. When they finally disappear, all that was left was small bleeding holes and then I watched as his hair returned to his natural blonde. He opened his eyes and I saw it change from the dark red to a light violet.

"I feel strange," was all he said before he closed his eyes again.

"I couldn't get it all in one go, so be careful of his emotions."

"Why?"

"It can cause the last drop of demon blood to act up."

"Ok," I started to walk away, "I think we should wait until tomorrow before leaving."

"Okay, I'll walk up in a few moments."

-Arthur's POV-

As Vlad carried Matthew up the stairs, I walked to the burning, and laughing demon.

"You can't stop us once we are all awake," he told me.

"What are you planning?" I asked.

He started to laugh harder.

"I could taste one of our brothers in him; he will be perfect to awaken our father."

At those last words, I lifted my hands and used my light to burn him even more.

"You cannot deny the other half of your blood!" It yelled before becoming ash.

I walked up the stairs after I shattered the stone. When I got up to the lobby, I saw Lovino and Feli running around to heal everyone, and Vlad was holding Matthew's hand as he laid on the sofa. I walked up to him and I saw the tears pouring down his face. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"He will be okay," I told him.

He turned towards me and started to cry on my shoulder.

"After this case was over, I was going to ask him out on a date. Now, I don't know what he'll be like after this."

"No matter how changed he got from this, he will always be your Matthew," I said as I pulled him off of me, "you should be alone with him when he wakes up."

"Why?" He asked as he wiped away his tears.

"It would be easier on him if he wakes up next to you and no one else."

*The next day*

I was alone in the lobby when Vlad came down the stairs and started to hit me.

"You forgot to warn me that he would be teething!"

He lifted up his shirt and I saw all the small bite marks on his neck, arms, and chest. I just blinked while staring at the marks.

"Actually, I did. I said the last drop would act up, and now it's all out of his system."

He flipped me off before walking to the kitchen.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"He passed out a few hours ago," he said as he walked out of the kitchen with two pints of blood.

He drank the first pint of blood and I watched as most of the bites healed themselves.

"Well I'm tired and I'm going to sleep," he said after he finished the second pint.

He walked over to the couch and I saw him pass out. I looked over at the empty container of blood and I licked my lips. I had to stop myself as I started to reach for it.

'No! I do not accept that half! My angel mother protected me from the evil within me!' I thought as I pulled out my wings.

I wrapped myself in them before lying down and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Me: Finally the end of this case! Slowly the plot thickens as you learn more about each character and demon!<p>

Matthew: I'm lost.

Me: The first demon is Revenge, the second demon is Hunger, both are technically half-brothers to Arthur. All three carries a key part of an ancient circle of seven.

Matthew: Still lost.

Me: good, because that's the only hint everyone gets to the main plot. Let's say the words.

Both: Thanks for reading! Please Fav, Follow, and/or Review!

Next Chapter Preview: A member of Lars's group appears again and Matthew helps save the day.


	15. Chapter 5

Me: I will slowly reveal the plot after every case, it keep it mysterious. Kuma and Matthew, please say the words!

Kuma: Brina no own Hetalia.

Matthew: Don't read this chapter if you hate cussing and animal abuse.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

-Matthew's POV-

I was lying on the grass in front of my house, and I was watching the clouds pass by.

'Brother! Bad bird in air! Need to move far away from there!' Kuma yelled out to me.

That's when I saw a bird shadow in the sky slowly get bigger.

"Shit!" I got up and started to run to the house. When it got close, I called all the nearby vines to trap it. I was almost to the house when it broke free. I saw a figure jump off it's back.

"Down, Liberty, down!" the person said and the bird agreed.

It took me a few seconds to realize that it was Alfred.

"Wow bro, your gift is powerful!" he said as he walked towards me.

"Alfred, stay away from me," I said as birds flew to the trees around us, ready to attack.

He put his hands in the air.

"Wait! Please don't attack! I heard that you live with a healer and I need their help!"

"Why?" Vines slowly started to crawl towards him.

He was about to say something when I saw his eyes flashed pink, then he shot himself with a energy bolt. I just stared at him with shock.

"Sorry that you had to see that. Francis's gift besides the aphrodisiacs is mind control. Both me and Liberty has been under his control for too long."

Liberty started to shriek and Alfred had to shoot her in the head with a bolt.

'We were hoping that the healer would be able to break the spell so we can finally be free,' Liberty said to me.

"What kind of bird is she?" I asked as I pulled out my phone.

"She's a Roc."

I looked up at him with a confused face.

"A rock?"

"No, Roc. She's a rare type of bird that can grow big enough to hunt elephants."

I was surprised to learn about a new type of bird, then I started to text Lovino.

MAPLEBEAR: Lovino, can you meet me in front of the house? Also, can you bring anything that can break a spell?

TOMATOESFOREVER: Sure, just make sure that fucking bear doesn't try to eat me again.

I looked up as Kuma started to sniff Liberty. Alfred had to shoot himself and Liberty two more times when Lovino finally went over to us.

"Hey bolt bastard! I thought you died when I bounced your bolt back at you."

"Nope! You temporally freed me from Francis's spell!" Alfred said with a dumb smile on his face.

Lovino blinked a few times before he had Alfred sit down. Lovino put his hands on his head.

"By the looks of it, you were under his spell for over a year and the bolts are causing you brain damage."

He started to mix different herbs together. Liberty moved towards me and started to rub her head on my cheek.

'Thank you, I can't wait to be free,' she said as Lovino fed Alfred the herbal mixture.

Alfred shook his head as Lovino fed some to Liberty.

"My head feels so clear now, thank you."

Kuma looked up at me.

'Brother, who is blond man?'

"That's my older brother, Alfred."

'That makes him my brother too!' Kuma said before jumping on Alfred's face, 'Brother!'

"AHH! A polar bear is attacking me!"

"Alfred, meet my little bear brother, Kumajiro," I said as Lovino started to laugh.

'Brother! Brother!'

"Nice to meet him, but can he please get off of my face?"

"Kuma, come over here or no fish for dinner."

Kuma jumped off his face and jumped into my arms.

'Other brother is not you, you better brother.'

Lovino finally calmed down from laughing and looked over to Alfred and Liberty.

"You both look starved, so I'll make you both some food."

All of a sudden, both me and Lovino's phones went off.

NS LEADER: Meeting in 15 minutes, we have a new case to solve.

Lovino looked up at me.

"I'll make dinner, and just have me on speaker phone during the meeting."

"Okay," I said as our little group separated.

'Bye Bye new brother!' Kuma yelled out as he waved.

"Kuma, he doesn't speak bear."

'Does he know what a wave is?'

"Yes."

'Actions speak louder than words.'

"You hang out with Kiku too much."

'Take me with you on your next mission.'

"Maybe."

As I walked to my seat in the meeting room, Vlad walked over and kissed my cheek. I smiled because I realized that my family is slowly growing bigger.

* * *

><p>Me: Alfred is not a bad guy!...anymore!<p>

Alfred: YAH!

Me: Lets say the last words!

Both: Please Fav, Follow, and or Review!

Next Chapter Preview: The meeting for the next case and other funny things. Only select members are able to take this next case. See you all later readers!


	16. Chapter 6

Me: Hello! I'll make this quick because all you readers out there have been waiting so long! I don't own Hetalia and don't read this if you hate cussing. The only people that can understand Kuma/animals are Matt, Gil, Kiku, Yao, and Ludwig. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammer issues, WordPad doesn't help at all.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Human" 'Animal'

(#10 – Candy is dandy but blood is thicker)

"Only a few can go on this case. I had to select those who are, look, and act like teenagers, so I chosen Lovino, Vlad, and Matthew to go on the case," Kiku told us.

'I go too!' Kuma yelled out as he climbed onto the table.

"Kumajiro-san, animals are not allowed in high schools," Kiku said while showing one of his rare smiles.

'I act stuffed!'

He fell over and he really did look like a stuffed animal. I just sighed as Yao started to poke him.

"He's really good at acting stuffed, he should go," he said.

"Hai (yes), as I was saying before Kumajiro-chan interrupted me. The three chosen must participate in the classes while solving this case. The only clue we have is that the wishing fountain plays a key part. There have been too many deaths caused by this demon and it must stopped before it spreads."

"What will the rest of us do?" Lukas asked.

"The rest will volunteer at the libraries nearby the school to study about the history of the school. If anything happens on either side, Gilbert can tell the other half."

"My awesomeness will save ze day!" Gilbert, the crazy ghost, yelled out.

I raised my hand up.

"I have one small question. What's high school?"

Everyone looked at me with shocked looks and i wanted to hide under the table.

"You don't know what high school is?" Arthur asked me and I shooked my head.

"We grew up in a isolated village and schooling there was very basic," Alfred said from my phone.

I accidentlly jumped when I heard his voice, because i forgot that my phone was on speaker.

"I can help fix that when it is time to make the class schedule later."

Everyone jumped when Kuma got up and licked Kiku. I guess we all forgot that he wasn't a real doll.

"Hey Bastards! Dinner is ready!" Lovino yelled out from my phone.

We all got up and started to walk to the kitchen. On the way, Kiku walked up to me.

"What type of education did you have before, Matthew-san?"

"Well, I understand the use of herbs for cooking and healing, the workings of human and animal bodies, and i can read and write in both french and english."

He smiled and that surprised me, because Kiku rarely smiles.

"All we have to do is fix your math up and I know what the other classes are."

As we got closer to the kitchen, I could smell the delisous pasta, and it was heaven to my nose. We walked in and I saw that it was spaggetti and meatballs. As I was sitting down, I noticed that Lovino was kicking something on the ground.

"Lovino, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Stupid tomato bastard snuck up on me while I was making dinner."

"For someone so small, he can hit hard," Alfred said between mouthfuls of food.

"Shut the fuck up!" Lovino said as the guy got up.

"I love how fesity my Lovi is!" The guy said before hugging Lovino.

"Don't fucking call me that!"

He started to hit the guy in the stomach. I was shocked that everyone acted as if this was normal when he fell over, behind the counter.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked as I looked over the counter.

"Don't worry, this is when Lovino is being nice to Antonio," Arthur told me.

So, he must be the seer that Vlad told me about. I looked over to my brother as Kuma started to beg food from him. There was a eagle on his shoulder that had the same markings as Liberty.

"Hey Alfred, where's Liberty?" I asked him.

'I'm right here!' "She's right here!" Alfred and the small eagle said together.

"Matteo, you should have seen it! I almost pissed myself when I saw that the bird shrink!" Lovino said as he started to pull out pizzas from the oven.

Antonio got up from the ground and sat down in a chair as we all smelled the pizza from heaven, Lovino's homemade pizza.

"I don't need to see the future to see your nice end!" He said as Lovino bend over.

We all ducked down, except for Antonio, due to instints as Lovino pulled out a wooden spoon.

"If you say something like that again, I'm going to shove your head so far up your ass. You won't see anything but your own end!"

I started to laugh at that because Lovino alway says something like that to everyone at least once a day. I wonder how he would act in a high school setting.

* * *

><p>Me: Now it is time of demon Number three arch! Pay attention to what every demon have said before and now on, it plays a key part in the final arch of this story.<p>

Matthew: Will I get attacked this time?

Me: Yes, because you play a key part in the final arch alongside one other character in your group.

Both: Please Fav, Follow, and/or Review! Thank you!


End file.
